yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/128
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَيَوْمَ يِحْشُرُهُمْ جَمِيعًا يَا مَعْشَرَ الْجِنِّ قَدِ اسْتَكْثَرْتُم مِّنَ الإِنسِ وَقَالَ أَوْلِيَآؤُهُم مِّنَ الإِنسِ رَبَّنَا اسْتَمْتَعَ بَعْضُنَا بِبَعْضٍ وَبَلَغْنَا أَجَلَنَا الَّذِيَ أَجَّلْتَ لَنَا قَالَ النَّارُ مَثْوَاكُمْ خَالِدِينَ فِيهَا إِلاَّ مَا شَاء اللّهُ إِنَّ رَبَّكَ حَكِيمٌ عَليمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve yevme yahşuruhum cemîa(cemîan), yâ ma’şerel cinni kadisteksertum minel ins(insi) ve kâle evliyauhum minel insi rabbenestemtea ba’dunâ biba’dın ve belagnâ ecelenellezî eccelte lenâ, kâlen nâru mesvâkum hâlidîne fîhâ illâ mâ şâallâhu, inne rabbeke hakîmun alîm(alîmun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve yevme : ve (o) gün 2. yahşuru-hum : onları toplar 3. cemîa : hepsini 4. yâ ma'şere el cinni : ey cin topluluğu 5. kad isteksertum : sayınızı arttırdınız 6. min el insi : insanlardan 7. ve kâle : ve dedi 8. evliyau-hum : onların dostları 9. min el insi : insanlardan 10. rabbe-nâ : Rabbimiz 11. istemtea ba'du-nâ bi ba'din : bazımız bazısından (birbirimizden) metalandı, faydalandı 12. ve belagnâ : ulaştık, eriştik 13. ecele-nâ ellezî : bizim ecelimiz, zamanımız sonu ki o 14. eccelte : senin takdir ettiğin zaman, o zamanı sen taktir ettin 15. lenâ : bizim için, bize 16. kâle : dedi 17. en nâru : ateş 18. mesvâ-kum : sizin barınacağınız yer 19. hâlidîne : ebedî kalacak olanlar 20. fî-hâ : orada 21. illâ : hariç, dışında 22. mâ şâe allâhu : Allah'ın dilediği şey 23. inne : muhakkak ki 24. rabbe-ke : senin Rabbin 25. hakîmun : Hakîm, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir 26. alîmun : en iyi bilendir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı O gün hepsini toplar da ey cin topluluğu, insanların birçoğunu baştan mı çıkardınız der. İnsanlardan, onlara dost olanlar, Rabbimiz derler, biz, birbirimizden faydalandık ve bize takdîr ettiğin vakte de eriştik işte. Tanrı, ateştir yurdunuz der, orada Allah'ın dilediği hariç, ebedî olarak kalırsınız. Şüphe yok ki Rabbin hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir, her şeyi bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Onların tümünü toplayacağı gün: "Ey cin topluluğu insanlardan çoğunu (ayartıp kendinize kullar) edindiniz" (diyecek). İnsanlardan onların dostları derler ki: "Rabbimiz, kimimiz kimimizden yararlandı ve bizim için tesbit ettiğin süreye ulaştık." (Allah) Diyecek ki: "Allah'ın dilediği dışta olmak üzere, ateş sizin içinde süresiz kalacağınız konaklama yerinizdir." Şüphesiz Rabbin, hüküm ve hikmet sahibi olandır, bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali Onların hepsini biraraya getirdiği gün: "Ey cin topluluğu! Siz insanlardan birçoğunu aldatarak kendinize çektiniz" (der). Onların insanlardan olan dostları da: "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz birbirimizden yararlandık. Sonra bizim için belirlemiş olduğun ecelimize erdik" derler. "Allah'ın diledikleri dışında, sizin sonsuza kadar kalmak üzere yerleşeceğiniz yer cehennemdir." Şüphesiz Rabbin hakimdir, alimdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah hepsini toplayacağı gün, 'Ey cin topluluğu! İnsanların çoğunu yoldan çıkardınız' der, insanlardan onlara uymuş olanlar, 'Rabbimiz! Bir kısmımız bir kısmımızdan faydalandık ve bize tayin ettiğin sürenin sonuna ulaştık' derler. 'Cehennem, Allah'ın dilemesine bağlı olarak, temelli kalacağınız durağınızdır' der. Doğrusu Rabbin hakimdir, bilendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onların hepsini bir araya toplayacağı gün şöyle diyecektir: “Ey cin topluluğu! İnsanlardan pek çoğunu saptırıp aranıza kattınız.” Onların insanlardan olan dostları, “Ey Rabbimiz! Bizler birbirimizden yararlandık ve bize belirlediğin süremizin sonuna ulaştık” diyecekler. Allah da diyecek ki: “Allah’ın diledikleri (affettikleri) hariç, içinde ebedî kalmak üzere duracağınız yer ateştir.” Ey Muhammed! Şüphesiz senin Rabbin hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir, hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah, onların hepsini bir araya topladığı gün, «Ey cinler (şeytanlar) topluluğu! Siz insanlarla çok uğraştınız» der. Onların, insanlardan olan dostları ise: «Ey Rabbimiz! (Biz) birbirimizden yararlandık ve bize verdiğin sürenin sonuna ulaştık» derler. Allah da buyurur ki: Allah'ın dilediği hariç, içinde ebedî kalacağınız yer ateştir. Şüphesiz Rabbin hikmet sahibidir, bilendir. Edip Yüksel Meali Hepsini sürüp topladığı gün: 'Ey cinler topluluğu, siz çok sayıda insan harcadınız.' Onların insanlardan olan dostları: 'Rabbimiz, bize verdiğin sürenin sonuna erişinceye kadar birbirimizden hoşlandık,' derler. 'Yeriniz ateştir,' der. ALLAH'ın dilemesi hariç, orada ebedi kalacaklardır. Rabbin Bilgedir, Bilendir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onların hepsini toplayıp bir araya getireceği gün: «Ey cin topluluğu, gerçekten şu insanlara çok çektirdiniz!» diyecek, insanlardan onların yardakçıları da: «Ey Rabbimiz, biz birbirimizden yararlandık ve bizim için kararlaştırdığın ecele ulaştık.» diyecekler. Allah: «Sizin ikametgahınız, Allah'ın dilediği zamanlardan başka, ebedi kalmak üzere ateştir. Şüphesiz Rabbin hikmet sahibidir, herşeyi bilendir.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) O hepsini toplayıp haşredeceği gün: ey Cin ma'şeri! Hakikaten şu İnse çok ettiniz!.. diye, bunların İnsten olan yardakları, ya rabbena, diyecekler: yekdiğerimizden istifâde ettik ve bizim için takdir buyurmuş olduğun ecele yettik, buyuracak ki: Ateş ikametgâhınız, Allahın dilediği zamanlardan başka hepiniz ondasınız, hakikat rabbin hakîmdir, habîrdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve o gün ki, (Allah Teâlâ) onların hepsini haşredecektir. «Ey cin tâifesi! İnsanlardan birçok kimseler edindiniz (diye buyuracak).» Onların insanlardan dostları olanlar da: «Rabbimiz! Bizim bazımız bazımızdan faidelendik ve bizim için tayin ettiğin ecelimize erdik,» diyecekler. Cenâb-ı Hak da buyuracak ki: «Ateş sizin karargâhınızdır, orada ebedîyen kalacaksınız, ancak Allah Teâlâ'nın dilediği müstesna.» Şüphe yok ki, senin Rabbin hakîmdir, alîmdir. Muhammed Esed Allah, onları(n tümünü) bir araya topladığı o gün, "Ey görünmez (şeytani) varlıklar ile yakınlık içinde olanlar! Siz (diğer) bir çok insanı tuzağa düşürdünüz!" (diyecektir). Onlara yakın olan insanlar (ise,) "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz (hayatta) birbirimizin arkadaşlığından yararlandık; ama (artık) süremizin sonuna geldik -Senin bizim için tayin ettiğin sürenin- (ve artık yolumuzun yanlışlığını görüyoruz!)" diyecekler. (Ama) O, "Sizin yurdunuz ateş olacak, Allah aksini dilemedikçe!" diyecektir. Şüphe yok ki Rabbiniz hikmet sahibidir, her şeyi bilendir. Suat Yıldırım Gün gelecek, Allah onların hepsini huzurunda toplayıp: "Ey cin topluluğu! İnsanlardan çoğunu yoldan çıkardınız ha!" diyecek. İnsanlardan onlara uymuş olanlar diyecekler ki: "Ey Ulu Rabbimiz! Kimimiz kimimizden faydalandık ve bize tayin ettiğin müddetin sonuna ulaştık."O buyuracak ki: "Meskeniniz ateştir. Allah’ın diledikleri hariç, hepiniz içinde ebedî kalmak üzere oradasınız." Gerçekten Rabbin hakîmdir, alîmdir (tam hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir ve O her şeyi hakkıyla bilir). Süleyman Ateş Meali Hepsini bir araya toplayacağı gün: "Ey cin(şeytân)lar topluluğu, (der), siz insanlarla çok uğraştınız." Onların, insan dostları derler ki: "Rabbimiz, birbirimizden yararlandık ve bize verdiğin sürenin sonuna ulaştık." (Allâh da) buyurur ki "Durağınız ateştir. Allâh'ın, dile(yip affet)mesi hariç, orada ebedi kalacaksınız." Şüphesiz Rabbin hüküm ve hikmet sâhibidir, bilendir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah, hepsini toplayacağı gün: -Ey cin topluluğu, insanların çoğunu yoldan çıkardınız, der. Onların dostları olan insanlar ise: -Rabbimiz, birbirimizden istifade ettik ve bizim için belirlediğin sonuca ulaştık, derler. -Cehennem, Allah’ın dilemesi dışında, sizin ebedi kalacağınız mekanınızdır” der. Şüphesiz Rabbin hakimdir, bilendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali İnsanların ve cinlerin hepsini huzurunda topladığı gün Allah 'Ey cinler topluluğu, siz insanlardan pek çok kimseyi baştan çıkardınız' buyurur. Onların insanlar arasındaki dostları 'Rabbimiz,' derler. 'Biz birbirimizden yararlanarak Senin bize takdir ettiğin ecelimize eriştik.' Allah buyurur ki: Sizin yeriniz ateştir. Allah'ın diledikleri müstesna, hepiniz orada sürekli kalacaksınız. Muhakkak ki senin Rabbin her işi hikmetle yapan, herşeyi hakkıyla bilendir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Gün olur şöyle diyerek onları huzurunda toplar: "Ey cinler/görünmez varlıklar topluluğu! Şu insanlara gerçekten çok ettiniz/insanların birçoğuna göz diktiniz." Onların insanlardan olan dostları şöyle derler: "Rabbimiz, kimimiz kimimizden yararlanmıştı. Bizim için belirlediğin sürenin sonuna geldik." Buyurur ki: "Barınağınız ateştir. Dilediğim zamanlar hariç orada süreklisiniz." Senin Rabbin Hakîm'dir, Alîm'dir. Yusuf Ali (English) One day will He gather them all together, (and say): "O ye assembly of Jinns! Much (toll) did ye take of men." Their friends amongst men will say: "Our Lord! we made profit from each other: but (alas!) we reached our term - which thou didst appoint for us." He will say: "The Fire be your dwelling-place: you will dwell therein for ever, except as Allah willeth." for thy Lord is full of wisdom and knowledge. M. Pickthall (English) In the day when He will gather them together (He will say): O ye assembly of the jinn! Many of humankind did ye seduce. And their adherents among humankind will say: Our Lord! We enjoyed one another, but now we have arrived at the appointed term which Thou appointedst for us. He will say: Fire is your home. Abide therein for ever, save him whom Allah willeth (to deliver). Lo! thy Lord is Wise, Aware. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ALLAH, onlarıtümünü bir araya topladığı o Gün, "Ey görünmez şeytanî varlıklar ile yakınlık içinde olanlar! Siz diğer birçok insanı tuzağa düşürdünüz!" diyecektir. (112) Onlara yakın olan (113) insanlar ise, "Ey Rabbimiz! Biz hayatta birbirimizin arkadaşlığından yararlandık; ama artık süremizin sonuna geldik -Senin bizim için tayin ettiğin sürenin- artık yolumuzun yanlışlığını görüyoruz!" diyecekler. Ama O, "Sizin kalıcı-yurdunuz ateş olacak, Allah aksini dilemedikçe!" (114) diyecektir. Şüphe yok ki Rabbin hikmet sahibidir, her şeyi bilendir. 112 - Müfessirlerin büyük kısmına göre, burada işaret edilen görünmez varlıklar (cinn), bu surenin 112. ayetinde sözü edilen, onlar arasındaki "şeytanî güçler"dir (şeyâtîn). Genel olarak kabul edilen görüş, burada hitab edilenlerin bu tür varlıklar veya güçler olduğudur; ama bu bağlamda kullanılan ma‘şer teriminin öncelikli anlamı, bana göre, farklı bir sonuca yol açar. Bu terimin, çoğunlukla bazı ortak temel niteliklere sahip olan bir gurubu, topluluğu veya akıllı/duygulu varlık türlerini göstermek için kullanıldığı doğrudur: "onunla uyum içinde (veya "aynı durumda") bulundu" yahut "onunla çok yakın yaşadı" anlamındaki ‘aşerahû fiiline dayalı geleneksel -ve şüphesiz doğru- bir kullanım. Ama burada kasdedilenin gerçekte ne olduğu hakkında bize ipucu veren, işte tam da ma‘şer teriminin bu fiil köküdür. Bir kimsenin ma‘şer'i, birincil anlamıyla, onunla aynı şartlarda yaşayan veya ona çok yakın bulunan insanları (çevresini) gösterdiğinden (karş. Lisânu'l-‘Arab: "Bir kimsenin ma‘şer'i onun ailesidir"), yukarıdaki Kur'ânî ibarede de benzer bir anlama sahip olduğunu kabul edebiliriz. Böylece, bana göre, yâ ma‘şera'l-cinn hitabı, "Ey görünmez şeytanî varlıklar topluluğu" demek değil, ama daha çok, "Ey görünmez şeytanî varlıklara yakın olan "onlarla "bir arada yaşamış bulunan" sizler" demektir: başka bir deyişle, bu ayet, "zihinleri çelmeyi amaçlayan yaldızılı/parlak yarı-hakikatler" (ayet 112) ile baştan çıkarılmış bulunan yanlış/eğri yoldaki insanlara hitab etmektedir. Bu yorum, aşağıda 130. ayette geçen, "size sizin kendi aranızdan peygamberler gelmedi mi?" sözleri ile desteklenmektedir: zira Kur'an her zaman insan türüne mensup olan peygamberlerden söz eder, yoksa cinler arasından çıkan peygamberlerden değil. (Bu sonuncu terimin daha geniş anlamı konusunda bkz. Ek III.) 113 - Yani, görünmez şeytanî varlıklara yakın bulunan. Unutulmaması gerekir ki velî'nin (çoğulu evliyâ') birincil anlamı, "birine yakın olan kimse"dir. 114 - Yani, Allah, onlara rahmetiyle lütufda bulunmadıkça (bkz. bu surenin 12. ayeti ve ilgili not). Bazı büyük Müslüman kelamcıların, yukarıdaki ibareden ve 11:107'de geçen benzerinden (ayrıca Hz. Peygamber'in birçok sahih Hadisi'nden) çıkardıkları sonuca göre, sonsuza kadar sürecek olan cennet nimetlerinin tersine, günahkarların öteki dünyadaki azabı Allah'ın rahmetinden dolayı sınırlı kalacaktır. (Bkz. bu bağlamda 40:12 ile ilgili not 10'da nakledilen Hadis.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 128. Ve o gün ki, -Allah Teâlâ- onların hepsini bir araya toplayacaktır. Ey cin taifesi!. İnsanlardan birçok kimseler edindiniz -diye buyuracak-. Onların insanlardan dostları olanlar da: Ey Rab'bîmiz!. Bizim bâzımız bâzımızdan faydalandık ve bizim için tâyin ettiğin süreye ulaştık, diyecekler. Cenâb-ı Hak da buyuracak ki: Ateş sizin karargâhmızdır, on'd a ebediyen kalacaksınız, ancak Allah Teâlâ'nın dilediği müstesna. Şüphe yok ki, senin Rab'bin hikmet sahibidir, bilendir. 128. Bu mübarek âyetler de doğru yolu takib etmeyen, birbirini aldatıp duran insan ve cin taifelerinin ve birbirine musallat olan zâlimlerin müthiş âkibetlerini bildirmektedir. Şöyle ki: Hatırla Resulüm!. (O gün ki. Allah Teâlâ onların) Sekaleyn denilen insan ve cinlerin (hepsini) de (toplayacaktır.) onların hepsini de dirilterek mahşere sevk eyleyecektir. Ve (Ey cin taifesi!.) yani ey şeytanlar!. (İnsanlardan birçok kimseler edindiniz) onları azdırarak ve saptırarak kendinize tâbi kıldınız, (-diye buyuracak-) Böyle kınama yoluyla vuku bulan Allah'ın hitabına karşı (Onların) o şeytanların (insanlardan dostları olanlar da) kendilerini güya müdafaa için (Ey Rab'bimizL Bizim bâzımız bâzımızdan faydalandık.) şeytanlar bir takım bâtıl şeyleri süslü gösterdikleri için insanlar aldanarak onlardan fâidelenmiş olduklarını zannetmişler, şeytanlar da kendilerine itaat etmeleri dolayisiyle insanlardan istifâde etmişler, kendi kötü amellerine kavuşmuşlar. Kezalik: Cinler sihir, kehanet gibi şeyleri, bir takım yalanları insanlara telkin etmişler, insanlar da onlara itaat ederek onların bozguncu tarzdaki maksatları meydana gelmiş. (Ve bizim için tâyin ettiği süremize erdik) Bu kıyamet gününe kavuştuk (diyecekler.) böyle yaptıkları fenalıkları ve inkâr eylemiş oldukları kıyamet gününü itirafa mecbur olarak pişmanlıklarını hasretli bir tarzda göstereceklerdir. (Cenâb-ı Hak da buyuracak ki: Ateş sizin karargâhmızdır.) Bu, o dünyadaki kâfirce hareketlerinizin cezasıdır. (On'da) O ateş içinde (ebediyen kalacaksınız.) çünki ceza itikada ve amele göredir. Kâfirler, asla ölmeyip sonsuza kadar yaşayacak olsalar aynı itikafda, amelde bulunacaklarına inanmaktadırlar. Binaenaleyh bu kanaatlerinin cezası da böyle ebedîdir. Zira, "Elcezâ-ü min cinsilamel" buyurulmuştur. Yani ceza amele göredir. (Ancak Allah Teâlâ'nın dilediği) vakitler (müstesna) o kâfirler vakit vakit cehennem ateşinden çıkarılıp daha fazla tesirli bulunan bir soğukluk vadisine nakledilecekler, fakat bunun daha fazla tesirinden dolayı yine cehenneme nakledilmelerini isteyeceklerdir. Veyahut bu müstesnadan maksat, hesaba çekilme zamanıdır ki, o müddet içinde cehennemde bulunmamış olurlar. Veyahut bundan maksat, imân etmeleri takdir edilen kimselerdir ki, onlar daha dünyada iken küfürlerini terkederek İslâmiyet'e kavuşmakta o cehennem azabından müstesna bir halde bulunmuş olacaklardır. (Şüphe yok ki,) Ya Muhammedi. Aleyhisselâm (senin Rab'bin hakimdir) bütün fiil ve hükümleri hikmetlidir ve (alîmdir.) bütün mahlûkatının hallerini, amellerini ve lâyık oldukları cezaları ve onların âkibetlerini hakkıyla bilendir. Binaenaleyh o Yüce Yaratıcının bütün takdir ettiği şeyleri bütün hükümlerini tasdik etmek ve yüceltmek, mü'minler için en' kutsî bir vazifedir.